


Innocent Attraction

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Fantasy, Het, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Innocent Attraction

Narcissa had come to accept the fact that Harry Potter was a fixture in her life. He seemed to believe that her contribution towards his well-being had been more than self-serving. 

Now, five years after the war, Potter still occasionally stopped by to see her. A man of twenty-three now, all of his boyishness was gone and he was quite the catch. Although from what she'd read in the _Prophet_ he had yet to be caught. 

Potter had brought his considerable talents to the Chudley Cannons as their star Seeker as well as off the field as a minority partner.

~*~

Potter occasionally gave her complimentary tickets, although she often passed them on to Draco. She was quite sure he in turn was selling them for profit and Potter likely knew it as well.

However, when the mood struck her, Narcissa _did_ attend a match, sitting with her sister and great-nephew. 

While that vile orange would never be his colour, Narcissa didn't mind watching Potter, his face flushed from exertion, his hair sweaty, his eyes wild.

Later, as her husband pleasured her, Narcissa found no crime in imagining dark hair and green eyes looking back at her from between her thighs.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Untitled 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092797) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154)




End file.
